


51. Как за рыбкой в аквариуме

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [18]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Могу прилететь в твой город, снять там квартиру маленькуюНаблюдать за тобой сквозь витрину, как за рыбкой в аквариуме«Мне этого будет достаточно», — говорю я, гудки в ответ
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Все песни только о любви [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	51. Как за рыбкой в аквариуме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Перила давили на грудь, но Юлиан и не думал выпрямляться. Он смотрел на спокойные движения моллинезий в подсвеченной воде. Они были чёрными, с длинными носами и кучерявыми плавниками, а двигались быстро и плавно. 

– Чего залип? – лицо Марко появилось по ту сторону аквариума, и пузырьки в воде исказили черты его лица. – Эмре зовёт играть в пинг-понг, пойдёшь?  
Юлиан только плечом дёрнул и протянул ладонь к стеклу. Одна из рыбок, заметив это, приплыла посмотреть, что это там такое. 

– Ты когда-нибудь хотел просто смотреть на человека, как на рыбок? – спросил он, потому что Марко же – ну, капитан. Тот, к кому можно обратиться за советом по игре или просто так. – Вот так, просто любоваться со стороны и знать, что это никогда не закончится.

Ройс резко выпрямился. 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – голос у него немного изменился, и на Юлиана он в этот момент старательно не смотрел, но Юле отметил это как-то походя. Собственные переживания занимали его гораздо больше. 

– Потому что я скучаю. 

Признаться получилось легко. Капитан, издёрганный хреновым сезоном и постоянными придирками прессы, был именно тем, кому хотелось рассказывать о своих проблемах. Как будто он, вынесший так много, действительно, знал, что с этим дерьмом делать. 

Невесело усмехнувшись, Ройс хрустнул пальцами и, обойдя аквариум, сел рядом с Юлианом. Положил голову на скрещенные руки и глухо проговорил: 

– Постоянно, – в голосе его Юле услышал надлом. – Только этого никогда не достаточно. 

Он побарабанил пальцами по стеклу, и рыбки порскнули от его руки. 

– Надо говорить, Юле, – сказал он и коротко сжал его плечо. – Говорить и делать. 

Юлиан посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и ему стало неловко, что он нагрузил Ройса своими проблемами. 

– Пойдём, в пинг-понг поиграем, – сказал он, вставая.

В лифте он достал телефон, чтобы написать Каю сообщение. 

Рядом с ним Марко повторил его жест. Поймал его взгляд в зеркальной стене, улыбнулся, а потом скользнул пальцем по экрану, открывая мессенджер, и Юлиан невольно заметил имя контакта. 

Но ничего не сказал.  



End file.
